Weep no more
by baby nakuru
Summary: fuji realized that his feeling for his brother was more than just an obsession


Disclaimer : I don't own the charas here and that's why we call this thing fanfic.

Weep no more

Chapter 1

There was never an empty corner in my heart before. I still could remember the time when I was still a naïve young boy who was waiting for a shooting star, praying that someday my wish would come true. And how time had changed me in these few years, remained a question that  actually could be answered  easily but the reason somehow made me suffered even more.

And then I stood motionless in front of my house, which would no longer be my house anymore. I sighed. This is the decision that I should have taken long time  before in order to avoid him. To avoid his obsession on me and to avoid the feeling that had grown secretly inside of my heart from influencing me more. 

And I said it to him, flatly. "I will go".

Silence. 

He just stood there with both of eyes opened. The corner of his eyes told me his pain but instead of  persistantly forbid me to leave, he just nodded. And a simple understanding came from his mouth.

"I understand"

I forced a smile while my heart was trying its best to hide the wound that suddenly appeared. I knew since long time ago that a day like this, the day when we have to admit that this so-called love was definetely a curse for  both of us, would come sooner or later.

As I walked down the road that seemed long, I made a promise to myself that there would be no turning back this time.

***

"Fujiko-chan ! fujiko- chan honey!!

The little boy with brown hair found himself hiding inside an old cupboard, crossing his hands infront of his chest. He couldn't help himself not to tremble after hearing 'that woman's' voice. At that moment all that he could think about was how to escape from  his own mother. 

Kami-sama, buddha, Jesus or whatever god that exist....

Please don't let her find me

"Fujiko- chan where are you honey?!". 

The little boy could feel his heart beated a bit faster as the echo of the woman's footsteps seemed louder and louder. The growing fear had overtaken his mind and if there was one thing that he hated most about himself it would be that he realized how powerless he was.

Then, an hour passed but it felt like it was already a year. The boy opened the door slowly. So slow that nobody could even realize. He walked down the stair and lean his right hand against the black painted wall. And just as sharp as the eye of an eagle who already found its prey, his eyes stopped at the green sofa located at the living room, where a not so young woman slept carelessly with her mouth opened and legs crossed in a not very beautiful way.

The boy let a smile curved on his pale face.

By that time he knew that it was his victory again.

***

   Fuji Shuusuke would never sure of what exactly had made his life less ordinary. He was just a normal fourteen year old boy. It was just a coincidence that his intelligence was beyond average. And it was also not his fault if people always mistaken him as a girl. But his mother would never understand those facts. 

Fuji Syusuke himself had already forgot when the first time he felt that his home was no more a home for him. Even though he spent most of his time inside of it. Deep inside of his heart there were times when he longed to say the word "I'm home" cheerfully and hear a "welcome home" as a reply. Well, there were times like those before. But when his mother realized the burried talent inside of him, everything suddenly changed.

 She never sent him to school anymore.(school was an inappropriate way to treat a genious like my son). Instead of it she called private teachers to teach him at home. Feeling not satisfied enough with just that, she also limited Syusuke's friends. His son could only be friend with people that she trusted. And for years Syusuke never believed in true friendship because all that he saw in his eyes were people who labelled themselves as his friends but they just like the wind which come and go easily.        

So, whenever loneliness started to come over him, all that he did was sitting beside the huge window in his room, while his eyes stared blankly at the outside world. Or sometimes, he would smile and laugh alone, pretending that someone was telling him some funny jokes. And he did that in a more extreme way whenever his mother was around. Making his mother worried had become some kind of hobby for him. But his mother had mistaken that smile as a sign of how happy his son was, and when Fuji Syusuke knew the fact of how dumb his mother could be, he could only shaked his head in disbelief.

Sometimes, there was a thought to leave this crazy house forever. But Syusuke, born as a genious knew that it was impossible for him to leave. Not because he had no courage nor good idea to leave in a dramatical way ( he used to think that pretending to be insane was somewhat cool).

It was just because if he managed to leave the house that means he probably wouldn't be able to meet his little brother again.

Yuuta.., only thinking about him made Syusuke's heart warmer. Yuuta was the only person in the family that Syusuke cared most. Yuuta may not be a genious like him but he was a hard-worker who never gave up easily and that fact always made Syusuke proud of him. For Yuuta, he would be strong and not running away, because knowing his mother it wasn't impossible that if he's gone then she would force Yuuta to replace him. And he never wanted it to happen. never.

                                     ***

Fuji Yuuta could never believe that he actually invited his friends to his house. It's not that he hid something inside his room but there was always an uncomfortable feeling everytime he entered the house. Sometimes he felt very funny that he was scared to live in his own house or more exactly, scared with the brown haired doll that live inside this jail called home.

TO BE CONTINUED(kalo sempet..)

A/n : aaaargh ! Please review ne and tell me should I continue this or not. Flames will be used to bake some cookies!(udah malem..ngantuk dan cape padahal besok ada ulangan hik..T T) 

 Oiya! Happy b'day Fuji!^__^


End file.
